


↗UrsusagalmaTOPhIliA↙

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: Bgm:Utopiosphere-MiliABO+泰迪熊综合征，bug有。『他是他过往的，没有恶意的恶意，现在是，以后也会是。』
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 13





	↗UrsusagalmaTOPhIliA↙

——

一张三人沙发。

几乎在进门同时他便于心下做出判断。就像上节目时隐藏摄像机拍到的那样，主持人和观众看到的那样，极富现代感的简约设计，金属支架托举深棕色的皮艺主体像托举拱券的艾奥尼克柱，狭长得仅容一名正常体格的成年男性倚躺。

郑允浩维持着一个有些尴尬的姿势，杵在门口像棵长得歪七扭八的枯树，一边手肘撑着墙，另一手还托着只褪下鞋跟，鞋尖仍勉强挂在脚尖上的运动鞋，两截长短不一的鞋带在空中晃来晃去。

一天埋头在练习室后他们成了最晚走的人。他把手机之类的零碎物品一件一件放进随身带着的背包里，颈后突然一热。

“来我家吧，允浩哥。”他宝贵的队员猫儿般无声地靠近，说话时热气混着沈昌珉才有的咖啡味轻轻地拂过郑允浩后颈靠右肩处比周围皮肤略略鼓起的一块，热辣，酸苦。

沈昌珉的手越过郑允浩的，把一块小的塑料片丢进背包秘密的夹层。郑允浩知道那是沈昌珉家门指纹锁的万能钥匙，也知道那是后者的邀约，他不明白自己那平日里向往独处的宝贝弟弟为何突然萌生邀请他的想法，却也无从拒绝。

或者说沈昌珉拒绝了他的拒绝，用他奉上钥匙的实际行动和苦咖啡的信息素。

沈昌珉的指纹锁里没有属于他的数据，但托那把带着晒干的咖啡豆温热干燥气味的万能钥匙的福，在寻找锁体感应芯片的位置这件事上僵持了几秒后他终于顺利踏进这他只是像个窥视偶像居所的小粉丝一样与主持人们大呼小叫着隔着屏幕欣赏过，却从未真正踏入的受第四次工业革命眷顾很深的住处。

很高的鞋柜，一排排秩序井然地放满沈昌珉搭配各种款式衣服的各种鞋，而换鞋室与墙壁构成的玄关近门端突兀地摆着一双棉拖鞋，粉白色交叉条纹，全封闭的鞋面上还可爱地缀了一对草莓。沈昌珉总能在一些不经意的细节上精确无比地紧紧抓住郑允浩的喜好。

年长的一方欢欢喜喜地把运动鞋放到一边，套上这双显然是为他准备的拖鞋。他仍然穿着练习结束后换上的那套，鹅黄色的针织毛衣又宽又大，下摆垂到屁股下面，以下是黑色有些紧身的运动裤。郑允浩踩着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒往里走，朝沿途任何一个能往里看的房间里张望，但是没有一间里有那位主人的身影。

“昌珉？”他不免疑惑起来。邀请别人来自家玩，客人来了却不见人影，换作谁都会感到奇怪。但郑允浩又是无条件信任着沈昌珉的。也许是在里面忙没有听到或者恰好出门吧...郑允浩心想，朝着空气喊了声“哥进来了噢”便理直气壮地走进客厅。

一张三人沙发。

于是一切回到起点。那张在节目里过分抢镜的沙发这回终于真切展现在郑允浩面前，顶上浓缩了现代技术和艺术的客厅大灯把客厅照得明亮，威尔逊正安分地坐在沙发一边，从郑允浩的角度只能看到一个隐约的背影，倾斜着露出小半个毛茸茸的熊脑袋。

这下郑允浩完全可以确定沈昌珉在家——以后者对生活的上心程度是不可能不关灯就出门的。“昌珉啊，”他又唤了一声，边绕到沙发前，“躲着哥可不好。”

沈昌珉喜欢威尔逊；郑允浩也喜欢。他向周围张望着，人已经走到茶几旁，几乎本能为了防止磕碰的，他双眼的焦点终于朝前。

他还是磕到了茶几，膝盖蹭着桌角软软地滑下去跌到此前从未见过的毛毯——谢天谢地，还好有毛毯——上，仍试图与另一只并起来隐藏运动裤下在视线聚焦的瞬间就勃起的性器，膝盖以下却是大张着的，刚穿上不久的棉拖鞋被巨大的冲击力甩到异处。

他刚才便是把白色的棉袜同运动鞋放在一起，此时双脚裸露在空气里，有些冷，但这还不是最冷的。

那些液体。他越想夹紧越无济于事的臀部，从内裤，到运动裤，甚至此时已经将臀部完全盖住的毛衣，都在被一种从某个他羞于启齿的地方泄洪似涌出的液体浸泡，湿淋淋地放置在秋冬交替凉寒的温度中。

郑允浩冷得颤抖，颈侧的腺体却越来越热，烧得他面色潮红头脑发昏，阴茎束缚在裤子里一跳一跳的得不到解放，黑巧沉着的苦在空气中噼里啪啦炸开烟花，从中迸发出的是酿造葡萄的馥郁。

他发情了，无缘由的。尽管如此他还想做些什么，拼命睁开的双眼蒙了层雾，那是他体表蒸起的汗水。但他还是看清了，瘫跪在地上像援交的少女，勉强搭在茶几上的胳膊成了唯一的借力点，供郑允浩把身体撑起来一些。

铺天盖地的空虚感和浓得要溢出这个分明宽敞的家的信息素迟早会把他重新压回地上，再在冷热交加中迷失自我，但在此之前他必须看清什么。

他还是看清了。那不是威尔逊，那是一只泰迪熊。真正意义上的，浅棕色圆耳朵的，四肢粗短的，手脚的部分制作得比胳膊和腿粗了一圈的。

粗了一圈。

长满绒毛的耳朵。黑豆似的眼珠镶在了无生气只有僵硬微笑的熊脸上。腿很粗，这样才能让它稳稳地坐在任何地方。

任何地方。

室内隐忍的喘息声骤然变大。郑允浩开始骗自己不去看不去想，可他的视线还是死死粘在那只自始至终没有动过一下的玩具熊身上，近乎贪婪地从塑料做的鼻头舔到嵌了布料做脚底的双足——它真的很乖巧，应该也很柔软，像肩头的手。

大脑转得很慢很慢，唯一高速闪回的那个被人工种植的棕色绒毛包裹的形象像咒语一样牢牢和Omega体内最原始的欲望相串联，酒心巧克力粘稠微醺的气息一下一下拍打着嗅觉和任何露置在能被它包拢的地方，郑允浩没有喝酒却也醉得不轻，殷红着脸被汗淋湿像刚从白葡萄酒桶里捞出来的酒渍水果，牙根都发颤，抖着手胡乱拉扯此时显得分外碍事的运动裤。

那些平时做了无数次而本应熟稔的脱下裤子的举动仿佛早已从郑允浩的记忆中剥离，他与发疯之间也不过隔了一个天堂和地狱的距离，虽远也近。裤子里鼓鼓囊囊裹着的一包在郑允浩急不可耐地反复尝试支起身体提着裤腰把裤子蹭下去而无果中一次次撞在地面上，有些疼痛也有些异样的快感，而这种快感在他属于Omega的此时又被发情期放大数倍的感官敏锐捕捉到空气中混入的另一种信息素的瞬间达到了峰值。

那是与他完全相反的，归属一个Alpha的信息素，伴随他因发情而格外浓厚的信息素同时迸裂开，毒蛇一般隐匿在阴影里等待合适的时机开始他的捕猎游戏，却又像暴露在阳光下那样温暖甚至有些骄阳的火烫，酸涩的，澄澈透明的，让人叫苦不迭又忍不住想靠近的...无一例外变成那条蛇最锋锐的獠牙，用腹部鳞片游走，最后爬上郑允浩一抽一抽的肩膀，将齿槽中他再熟悉不过的气息注入比周围皮肤更鲜红一些的腺体之中。

那是最纯正的黑咖啡，没有糖的甘甜也没有奶的口感调和，有的只是不具名的咖啡豆研磨后与水融合出的一支不加修饰的小提琴独奏曲，清爽，单纯，温柔而危险；那是沈昌珉的信息素，只属于沈昌珉。

臆想中那只手仿佛有了具象，搭着郑允浩的左肩，指尖用力或按或捏。他突然希望那只手能碰碰他，随便哪里都好，在他被职业原因滥用抑制剂的后果折磨的无数个夜晚里边自慰边压抑着声音一遍遍诉出弟弟名字的同时摸过的随便哪里都好。

他想起来了，全部想起来了，也包括那只比泰迪熊更能唤起他性欲的手。

郑允浩艰难地仰起头颅，咖啡的味道更加浓郁，恶意地邀请他共进一顿虽迟仍到的下午茶。他全部看到了，包括沙发背后站着的沈昌珉，他最珍贵的队友和兄弟，那只于郑允浩而言充满性暗示意味的手随意地搭在沙发靠背上，被他称赞无数次的柔软鹿眸向下望，上帝视角一般注视着郑允浩溃不成军的全过程。

怜悯而慈悲的眼神。

郑允浩剧烈地弹了一下，随即彻底软了下去。舞蹈家柔韧的身躯化成茶几一角一汪春水，低喘着射了一裤子。

过多的铺垫因为弟弟的一个眼神变成内裤外裤上湿乎乎粘哒哒的精液，在日夜肖想的人面前丢盔卸甲，还有什么比这更丢脸更理所应当的事呢？郑允浩又自责羞愧又有些隐秘到连他自己也说不清楚的兴奋，在高潮的余韵中和下一波欲浪涌上来前短暂的相对清醒的分秒内伸手像体后试探，想确认运动裤有没有湿透，细瘦的腕子却被抓住，接着一只同周围被郑允浩自己的高热加温的空气相比带了些凉意的手贴上他被汗液浇得透湿也无法阻止温度上升的脸颊，拉大的温差有些突兀，然而这时的郑允浩喜欢得不得了，主动贴上去蹭了蹭。

他听到一声叹息，自身后传来——他甚至没有注意到在自己因为射精而大脑放空时鬼魅般绕到身后的沈昌珉。

“我本不过抱着不妨一试的心态买了这个玩偶，为此差点还被店员认出来。”沈昌珉轻抚郑允浩脸侧的手移到后者嘴边，没费多少力气就撑开他本就微张着的嘴，拇指压着软厚湿润的唇瓣，指尖偶尔上挑有一下没一下地刮蹭郑允浩不自觉伸到外面的舌尖，“看来它表现得不错，整个韩国都不会有两位数的概率居然真的让哥碰上了。”

什么..？郑允浩极混沌的大脑里极清晰地冒出一个疑问，但他被沈昌珉逗弄的动作逗得舒服了，总是管不好的舌头从被动上下到自发一耸一耸灵活地绕着粗短的指尖舔吮，手腕还被紧攥着固定在身后，背部下塌成婉转的弧度。

他要爱上沈昌珉在他嘴里作乱，或者说是他在沈昌珉手指上作乱的奇妙而愉悦的感受了。沈昌珉抬抬手，手指离了口腔，郑允浩便不依不饶地缠上去，如此循环直到浑身乏力的他再也无法抬高身子，头向着斜上方，神情迫切而恳求。

他好美。沈昌珉心想，散发的信息素更浓郁了一些。

与大多数Alpha相比，沈昌珉着实属于人畜无害的类型。他把自身的攻击性藏得很好，与世无争地做着自己的事业，站在自己身为Omega却比Alpha更加外放的队长身后像站在太阳背后的月光，悄无声息地照亮太阳最阴暗的地方。

但刻意隐藏不代表没有。沈昌珉揽着郑允浩毛衣下精瘦的腰肢像揽着一件易碎品，将被自己释放出的信息素诱导得昏头转向的Omega整个拥进怀里。郑允浩在他胳膊和腿之间扭来扭去，柔韧度极佳地转过身子捧着沈昌珉的脸讨亲——他在这方面总是无师自通。沈昌珉忍得自然也不舒服，却还要耐着性子等草莓成熟到最佳状态，犬齿一点点碾过郑允浩极具肉感的嘴唇，蛇信子勾住后者食髓知味后软软地在下唇上搭着一点的小舌头，探进口腔搅动间来不及吞咽的涎水在嘴角挂也挂不住，在毛衣宽大衣领下斜飞出去的锁骨与身板之间的阴影里积成小小一潭。

沈昌珉开始转移阵地，细碎的吻从唇沿滑下，然后是小而尖削的下巴，骨感的颚侧，天鹅搬细长优美的脖颈，最终落在甜美的Omega腺体附近。

它会像它的主人一样美味。沈昌珉轻而又轻地啄了啄那个滚烫的核，而郑允浩在他手下不得不将本就短暂的可主动挑衅的清醒期快进，咕哝着变得更加软绵绵，被沈昌珉牙齿刮得痛了便缩缩脖子，手指在长长的毛衣袖子里绞成一团，声音像噼啪噼啪爆开的小奶泡，好生气又好委屈地控诉对方。

“呜...你...你算计我...”沈昌珉的手已经拉开毛衣下摆伸了进去，按压腰窝的手仿佛点了火，郑允浩躲又躲不开，下意识往后靠，沈昌珉比他这个人还烫的物什好死不死顶到股缝，那里一片湿漉漉，布料下陷紧贴着皮肉和隐蔽的洞口，使得被抵住的感觉更加明显。沈昌珉在他耳边情动地低叹，郑允浩惊喘一声，开闸的腺液却是流得更欢。

好大...接触到的形状即便郑允浩有多少不愿意也深深印在脑子里。他又想到了那只熊，但也只是一瞬间而已。

沈昌珉当然不知道郑允浩在想什么。他在郑允浩有些肌肉形状但也还平坦的腹部揩了把，向上去揉他不知何时起就萌生了一些好奇的胸，手掌恶劣地整个盖在一边叠浪似的乳肉上，用力抓握之间过分丰盈的柔软便从指缝之间鼓起，小巧可爱的乳尖贴着掌心，稍稍移动一下就会逼出郑允浩又柔又媚的呻吟。

郑允浩。他的哥哥。他的，哥哥。

年少时植下的恶种发了芽开了花，但是在这个百多平米的小小乌托邦星球里什么都是可以被原谅的。舞台上受万众敬仰的君王被他玩弄胸部，潮湿的手偏又要抓他另一只手往受冷落的那边乳房上放，做着下流的事说着最有经验的妓女听了也会面红耳赤的话，嘟囔着“好难受啊昌朵...也碰碰这边好不好”。

他说这话又非要保有一点没必要的矜持，哆哆嗦嗦地不敢看他唯一的队员，于是那里被握住，被大力地揉捏成各种形状；于是郑允浩发出满足的长吟，下一秒被拦腰截住，沈昌珉抱着他颠倒位置，换成自己压在郑允浩背后，还很好心地不忘捞起后者软得像面条的手臂，扣着手指撑起来一些。

“当然。我当然在算计允浩哥，但哥不也自觉地掉进圈套了吗？”他空出的手顺势挑着郑允浩运动裤的松紧腰带褪到膝盖，隔着湿得不能再湿的内裤反复刺戳着张合的穴口，自然蹭上了一手的水，“真坏啊哥哥，明明想我想得要命，一发情就流这么多水，却宁愿自慰也不肯来找我...沈难道比不上那些小玩具？”他把郑允浩自欺欺人'藏得很好'的秘密摔碎了给对方看。这次干脆把内裤也扒下来，一巴掌甩在颤得厉害的臀肉上，立马泛起潮红的浪花。沈昌珉爱怜地揉了揉鲜红掌印曾落下的地方，逐渐滑进郑允浩两腿之间，三根手指毫不费劲地就着滴滴嗒嗒的水液插进不断张合的穴口。

他完全可以不用多此一举就直接将自己送入高湿高温不停蠕动的甬道，但沈昌珉就是乐意如此。他乐意看郑允浩因为Omega天生渴望被填满的欲望得到暂时性的满足而足弓绷紧，再在下一波更大的空虚感中摇晃臀部，试图把仅是浅浅进入的手指吞下更多。

“哥想吃我的东西不是吗？不然为什么哥前面和后面的嘴都流了这么多口水？”郑允浩主动讨好，沈昌珉却不打算再给他自我满足的机会，手指无情地抽出，带出的微粘稠液体抛出个晶莹剔透的抛物线。他迫使郑允浩抬起因为他那些污浊的话语而羞耻地埋进毛毯的脸，裹满腺液的手指塞进口腔，“哥也应该尝尝自己发情的味道。哥会因为沈以外的人变成这副淫荡的模样吗？”

他问着，显然不打算考虑郑允浩的答复——后者被他堵着嘴，毛衣掀到最高，漂亮的双乳因为重力而一晃一晃。而沈昌珉欺身俯趴在郑允浩身上，一手扣着郑允浩的手向前拉，像雄兽制住自己的伴侣，急不可耐却也淡定，在时间一分一秒的流逝中等待身下的人心里防线逐步瓦解。

他是与众不同的，他知道他的哥哥也是与众不同的。

郑允浩难过得不行。他羞于沈昌珉的污言秽语在脑海里打转，更羞于自己正在因为这些言语而变得更兴奋，后面的小嘴也翕张得更加厉害。在放置这方面沈昌珉绝对是一流的。郑允浩知道沈昌珉还在看他，如炬的目光扫过那些被毛衣遮着掩着倒不如完全脱干净的皮肤。他在沈昌珉注视下可以说是微不可见地摇了摇头。

“不是的...因为是昌珉...”只这两句话就像用完了他全部的勇气。郑允浩偷偷看了沈昌珉一眼，后者双目含笑，眼底有深不可见的漩涡有暗潮涌动。他羞赧不已，又把自己埋回毛衣和毛毯的掩护中。

“Good boy.”沈昌珉夸他，接着是一阵布料摩擦的声音，随后郑允浩感觉有什么硬硬的东西在臀缝磨蹭，靠着穴口很浅地进去一个头又马上退了出去。

小穴周围的褶皱很快被撑平，在顶端经过时讨好地一收一收地挤压，贪婪地希望对方多停留一会儿，能多深入一些当然再好不过。

然而沈昌珉偏不遂了他的愿，压根不打算让郑允浩爽似的浅尝辄止。他又何尝不想让身下的人彻底变成他自己的呢？但他还是选择等待，不一定漫长但绝对有效的等待，一步步引诱郑允浩吐露最真实的自己像引诱夏娃吞食禁果的蛇，因为他的哥哥最终肯定会像现在这样受不了与信息素截然相反的甜蜜的折磨，一个劲地把自己往他胯骨上送。

“昌珉...昌珉啊...”郑允浩觉得如果委屈有重量的话他一定已经被压垮了。比起沈昌珉，他这个当哥哥的反而与从容不迫毫不沾边，理智被敲碎成一片一片，每一片都折射着绯色的光。

他反过手想抓住什么，但被压住的姿势让他扑了个空，白生生的手不甘不愿地垂了下来。沈昌珉对他知根知底，捞着人脱去碍事的毛衣，Alpha锐利的犬牙嗑上圆润肩头，衔着一块薄薄的皮肤吮吸。

“唔...不要舔了..！”郑允浩没什么威慑力地小声威胁，难耐地扭扭身子，“进来...进来好不好？”

“嗯？”沈昌珉纯装没听清，仍然顾自己啮着Omega雪白雪白的肩膀，只是一次比一次向腺体靠近，“哥想让什么进来？进哪里呢？”他真的有该死的调节语氛的技巧，明明是箭在弦上的场合，他问起话来却像个实打实的关心兄长的乖巧小孩。

这个人怎么这样嘛！郑允浩恨死沈昌珉这种慢条斯理的坏毛病了，他气急败坏，可那个“你不说我就不动”的人舌头还舔着腺体周围打着转，那里被短暂地抚慰，更衬得后穴空荡荡的急需纳入什么。郑允浩心一横，几乎是绝望又自暴自弃地吼出声来。

“想让你操我！想让昌珉操哥...唔啊！”

他终于得到了他想要的东西，却是根本不肯给他留下任何反应空间，极其凶狠地全根没入。Omega被大小异于常人的肉刃填得严丝合缝，体内肆意窜动的发热的蚁走感被很好安抚，取而代之的是Alpha弓起肌肉线条明显而优美的腰腹，缓慢明显地一点点退出Omega的身体，那里的媚肉依依不舍地攀附着客人，卖力地蠕动着向带给它们快乐的东西示好。

“你看，你是喜欢我的。”沈昌珉本就是易汗体质，上身的衬衫已经被身前身后泌出的汗水湿透，他干脆就着交合的姿势并不如何耐心地单手解开衣扣，衣摆垂了下来，随着冲撞的动作一下下撩拨着郑允浩过分敏感的腰窝，“哥全身都喜欢我...”，他变着花样顶弄郑允浩柔软甬道的动作不停，着了薄茧的手指捏住胸前点缀着的乳粒时不时拉扯，兄长高高低低的呻吟成了最好的催情剂，或者说是郑允浩就没有催情一说；他就是沈昌珉的欲望。

郑允浩被顶得咿咿呀呀说着些他和沈昌珉都听不懂的胡话，脑袋晕晕乎乎的像在海里漂荡的一叶孤舟，随意一个浪花就可能被掀翻。但沈昌珉这朵惊涛伪装成的小浪花把他操弄得极为舒服，从未使用过的地方被一寸寸撑开，再殷勤地回弹拥吻Alpha粗长的柱身。他自诩成熟得不得了的弟弟趴在颈子旁一遍一遍说喜欢，郑允浩即便是被操得浑身发软得那个这时也心里像布丁那样碎碎甜甜地软下去一块，羞耻的感觉虽然还有但好像没那么强烈了，他有些困难地歪头蹭了蹭弟弟湿淋淋的额发。

“喜欢...”他被汗水涎水或许还有泪水泡过的嗓音沙哑绵软，黑巧克力包裹着白葡萄酒欢欣鼓舞地参与到下午茶中来，零星话语被操得支离破碎，混足了气声，“瞒了这么久，昌珉啊，哥哥嗯...哥哥最喜欢昌珉...了...”

沈昌珉眨了眨眼睛，下身又猛又快的抽插稍许慢了些。他好像在花时间消化自家哥哥突如其来的一发直球，肉刃退出得又缠绵又磨人，撩逗得郑允浩腿根都打颤。

“允浩哥真是...”

尾音降落的同时他再度接近凶残地挺了进去，之后每次都是只出去一点点而更深地进入，根部死扣着洞口仿佛要把下面垂着的囊带一并塞进去。郑允浩被他猛然加重的动作撞得灵魂出了窍，大张着嘴却是什么声音也发不出，黢黑的眼珠愣愣地定在眼眶中央，两行生理盐水就被冲击得从眼角滚滚坠落下来。

真是？真是什么？郑允浩是不太清楚，也猜不透沈昌珉永远多变的脾性的，但他包容了他兼具骤雨狂风和林泉高致的弟弟，生理上和心理上，他逐渐将摇摆不定的心交给身后一直受他保护偶尔也会依赖的Alpha，直到体内某一点被触碰，尖锐的疼痛顺着脊椎骨一路窜进大脑。

生殖腔。郑允浩疼得一激灵，脑子清醒了不少，但沈昌珉显然比他反应更快，沉闷地哼了声钳住手脚并用想往前爬的郑允浩，龟头顶着那个不怎明显的裂腔一下一下撞击。

Omega对进入生殖腔恐惧又渴望，然而这种最原始的交配姿势只会让郑允浩产生可以逃离的幻想，对于将其变为现实毫无帮助。他能清楚感觉到那里被敲开，沈昌珉在他体内的形状与痛感一道前所未有的清晰可辨。郑允浩自己的东西还在毛毯上一蹭一蹭的，顶端被软毛抚摸着流水但又达不到射精的程度。他被折磨惨了，胡乱地摇头。

“好痛...你出去...”

沈昌珉也痛，并且知道身为承受一方的郑允浩只会比自己更痛，但停止更是不可能。他一声声断续地安抚郑允浩，同时下身越发用力，腔口肥厚的软肉吸纳外客，他喘着气仍不忘转移郑允浩的注意力。

“我很听话吧..？哥是不是要给一些奖励什么的...”

“比如...给我生个孩子？”

沈昌珉为郑允浩说出那些根本是不言而喻的结局，柱头粗暴地整个嵌进生殖腔口，海绵体旋即膨胀防止逃脱，精种无规律地喷溅上腔壁。

他的牙齿还是取代了郑允浩幻想出的那条蛇的，信息素随着腺体被咬破大股涌入血管和四肢百骸，像主人那般绞紧郑允浩自己，而后者已经完全脱力，倚着毛毯像砧板上的鱼，阴茎挣扎着吐出有些稀薄的精液。

他不再属于自己。郑允浩头脑放空地想。Alpha的结软化下来，他蹭着毛毯头往后看，恍惚中似乎能看到沈昌珉那根东西在小腹下顶出的形状。

啊。

郑允浩抽抽嘴角。他有很多想说，最后尽数咽了回去。反正不管怎样，他还有沈昌珉，他会处理，而且会处理得很好。

沈昌珉仍从后环着他，头发翘来翘去，肩胛有力地隆起。像熊。

原来如此。

Omega疲惫释然又不无自豪地对自己说，在他的Alpha怀里缩了缩。

他不是他。他是他。他是他的。


End file.
